


Nightmare

by DariusSobreitus



Series: RWBY One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/F, Fearsome Foursome, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Pollination Ship, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Ruby wakes up from a terrible nightmare, one of losing those most dear to her. Thankfully, those same people are there to help her through it.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> You ever charge through a show that hooks you emotionally then proceeds to tear your heart out and stomp on it on the ground? Yeah that was my experience getting into RWBY. So, I decided to make a few one-shots with my favorite ships, I have four planned so far, but this is the first. I hope you enjoy this first dip into writing RWBY fanfiction.

Ruby Rose woke with a jolt and frightened gasp in the darkness of the bedroom. Rain could be heard patting down on the roof and window, wind hammered the walls with a ferocity of a thousand Grimm. It was the epitome of a dark and stormy night.

                Ruby folded in on herself in the bed, curling up into a ball, trying to ignore the storm. But she couldn’t, it was stormy just like this when her mother left for the last time, maybe it was why she had the nightmare, maybe it was why she couldn’t sleep on stormy nights.

                A whimper escaped her lips as tears began to run down her face. She sniffled, her body wracking with sobs, shaking in the bed.

                An annoyed grumble from her right turned over to reveal the white hair of Weiss Schnee, annoyance crossing her face.

                “What is it n-?” She started, then stopped. Identifying the sounds of sobbing and the sight of her partner shaking in bed. “Ruby?” Weiss asked, her annoyed tone gone in favor of a concerned one.

                Her left hand, bearing a band around her ring finger brushed some of the hair from Ruby’s wet face. The Heiress stiffened, feeling a guilty pang in her chest, having just been about to yell at her. She wrapped her arm around Ruby’s midsection and pulled her close.

                “I’m here,” Weiss said softly. Her left hand ran through Ruby’s hair, trying to calm and soothe her, while her right hand was wrapped around the redhead, trying to hold her close. Ruby continued to sniffle, but she didn’t pull away from Weiss.

                In the darkness, two cat ears perked up, rising from a joined mass on Ruby’s left. Amber eyes glowed in the darkness as Blake woke up. The Faunus instantly saw the form of Ruby crying and Weiss trying to comfort her. Blake firmly shook the figure she lay upon.

                “Yang,” She said, trying to rouse her partner. The blonde mass grumbled at the interruption of sleep. Another shove made her violet eyes open, she looked to Blake, recognizing her eyes in the darkness.

                “What is it?” She asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

                “Ruby,” Blake said, gesturing over her to the other couple in bed. Instantly Yang was awake, her eyes following Blake’s to Ruby’s form, still crying and shaking. A shared look passed between the three, and all knew what to do.

                Yang relieved Weiss’ duties to calm her sister, scooching over in the bed and wrapping Ruby in her larger, warm frame. She ran her hand through Ruby’s hair in the soothing manner their mother had done to them when they were children. She would sing, but she didn’t have a good voice for a calming song.

                While Yang tended to her sister, Weiss got up and put on a silk robe, leaving the bedroom and making her way towards the kitchen. She arrived at a still warm burner and poured the hot water into a mug, she opened the container of hot cocoa mix and put in a few spoonful’s. She made a few more for herself, Yang and Blake, putting it all on a tray, and making her way back to the bedroom.

                When she returned, Blake was up, having turned on the lamp near her side of the bed and setting herself on Ruby’s side, opposite of Yang. Both women whispering gentle words of comfort to the woman between them. It seemed to have been working, as Ruby had calmed down somewhat, still sniffling, but no longer shaking. They noticed Weiss arrival, and made space for her.

                Taking care to not spill the mugs, Weiss set the tray down on the nightstand on her side, and pulled out a mug for Ruby, the largest one. She climbed carefully into the bed and gently rubbed Ruby’s leg.

                “Hey,” Weiss said quietly. “I have some hot cocoa, if you want some.”

                Ruby wordlessly sat up and reached for the offered mug, taking it carefully in both hands and managing a sip of it. Yang and Blake remained at Ruby’s side, light rubbing her back and hair. After a few mouthfuls of the lukewarm drink, Ruby set the mug in her lap. Her cheeks still wet from silent tears, but she was calmer now.

                “You want to talk about it?” Yang asked, laying Ruby’s head against her shoulder. She still rubbed her hand through her hair, occasionally dipping her thumb down to wipe her sister’s cheeks.

                Ruby didn’t respond for a few minutes, taking shaky breaths and trying to organize her thoughts. No one rushed her, they waited patiently, offering words and warm embraces. She pulled away from Yang’s shoulders, sitting up and looking at the other two looking at her in concern. She swallowed, then spoke.

                “I had a nightmare,” She whispered, her voice shaky and vulnerable. “I-it started with us in woods, like when we were younger, y’know? Walking through the woods, happy and sunny as can be? Weiss was complaining about nature, Blake was looking up at the birds a lot, and Yang was making bad jokes.”

                The details brought a few hints of smiles in the group, glad to hear Ruby talking at least, though they were the slightest bit insulted by her descriptions of them. They didn’t voice their complaints though, not now.

                “Then, everything went dark and…they showed up,” Ruby swallowed. “The Grimm.”

                The three girls looked at each other in concern, they hadn’t seen a Grimm in years, not since Salem had fallen. Despite knowing they were gone, certain memories didn’t exactly fade.

                “They attacked, too many, too fast, I-“ Ruby’s voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes again. “I wasn’t fast enough to save you, to stop them.”

                Ruby turned towards Yang, her hand ghosting around the stump of her right arm. Yang cupped Ruby’s face with her hand, pulling her forehead to hers, making her feel her warmth, to let her know she was still there.

                “I’m not going anywhere,” Yang said softly. “We’re not going to leave you, ever again.”

                “The Grimm are gone,” Blake said, “The White Fang are gone. Anyone who could hurt you, is gone.”

                “And we’re still here,” Weiss said. She took Ruby’s hand in her own. “And we’re staying.”

                Ruby crumpled against her sister, the other two swooped in, wrapping their arms around each other and Ruby. “I’m sorry.” The youngest of them whimpered.

                “Don’t be sorry,” Yang said, pulling Ruby’s face up to look her in the eye. “You saved us Ruby, we wouldn’t be here without you.”

                “That’s not-“ Ruby tried to protest.

                “Who brought us together?” Blake asked, “Who made friends with us, and who led us in battle?” She smiled at Ruby fondly.

                “And who kept stubbornly insisting on being the best she could be just for our sakes?” Weiss asked with a melancholic smile. “You did.”

                Weiss leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Ruby’s lips. The smile of the former Ice Queen was enough to make Ruby feel calmness settle into her tummy.

                Blake took Ruby’s hand in her own, kissing it firmly. She looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile. The redhead squeezed the hand in her own, a smile beginning to blossom on her face.

                Yang pressed a kiss to her temple, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s tummy and pulling her into her frame. Surrounding her in warmth and love.      

                Ruby started crying again, this time, with a growing smile on her face. “I love you,” She said, looking to Weiss and Blake, squeezing Yang’s leg with her hand. “I love you all, so much.”

                Yang smiled, laying down and bringing Ruby with her, laying her down on her side. She held her from behind, resting her chin on the top of her sister’s head. Weiss took the used mug and put it by the others, they could warm them up tomorrow. Blake curled up behind Weiss, reaching over the petite woman to grasp one of Ruby’s hands, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

                “Try and get some sleep,” Yang said. “Tomorrow is going to look a lot brighter, I promise.”

                Ruby’s eyes started to close, with all three of the most important women in her life holding her, shielding her, protecting her, she knew no nightmare would come back tonight. Even the howling wind and heavy rain seemed far off, away from the comfort she felt.

                Her last sight before she fell asleep were of their hands. Yang’s hand wrapped around her stomach, Weiss’s hand stroking a few stray bangs from her eyes, and Blake’s, the one holding her hand and gently rubbing the knuckles.

                All bore rings. Testament of their love for each other, each one corresponding to their original partner, white for Ruby’s, yellow for Blake’s, red for Weiss’, and black for Yang. But really, they were all bound together, whether by strings of fate, true love or the uncertainty of chance. They were together, and they would stay together. Through storm or sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
